Untitled
by dArKhYaCiNtH
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATED. Killua already found the love of his life but his family will do anything to get the girl out of the picture for their beloved heir. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled**

**Author's note: **This is my first ever fanfic.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Hunter X Hunter or its characters.

_It was last summer when he met her during a mission assigned by his father. The said mission was an easy one as the target has no nen user bodyguards, despite of his status as a business tycoon who kills his competitor to get what he wants. At the age of eighteen, Killua is close to his aniki's strength when it comes to nen ability, if not on the same level. So he was able to annihilate the bodyguards and the target in less than half an hour. After a job well done, he decided to stroll around the park far from the hotel where he killed his target. Nobody would know that a couple of men have been killed just a while ago by a single teenager. _

_He loathes killing people despite of his upbringing. He stopped doing this job not until recently when his father threatened to harm his friends if he did not submit to his bidding. Being the Zaoldyeck heir surely sucks. It's not that his friends can't protect their selves; he definitely knows that his friends won't give up without putting up a fight first when it comes to a life threatening situation. He's torn between his family and friends and doesn't want to know what the outcome would be if ever they come across in fighting each other just because he didn't do his father wishes._

_He's on his way to the fountain when a girl caught his eyes. She's just like any other gorgeous girls with big, round eyes with thick lashes, small pinkish lips, well defined nose, blue black hair and a slender body that Killua had seen. She was thin but with the right curves, busty and has a perfect butt. Killua mused as he scrutinized the girl. It's not the beautiful face or the curves that caught his eyes but the look in her eyes. Innocent looking but there's sadness in those beautiful eyes that warmed up his heart without even noticing it. He wants to kiss those eyes to ease whatever sadness the girl is feeling right now (am I hearing myself correctly). Killua let go of the thought and went straight to where the fountain is. _

_In most cases, he would have called his best friend Gon when he is upset and can't think clearly. His mind is still reeling with the previous event. He doesn't want his best friend knows that he killed someone for their own sake. "I don't think it is wise to call him right now." Killua said to no one in particular after an hour of thinking if he should call Gon or not. Thinking that it won't do him well if he just stays in the park, Killua decided to head back to his apartment. _

_He was walking down the alley when he heard a shout broke the silence of the night. He went to the place where the shout came from to investigate. A guy is pinning down a struggling girl. His eyes squint with annoyance upon seeing this._

_Kazmira is struggling for her dear life to break the guy's grip. She was heading back home when he grabbed her and dragged her in a deserted alley. She managed to shout but then a slap hit her face. That leaves her with a numbing sensation. Her heart is beating fast and she can't think clearly. The guy's intention is very much obvious. He ripped her blouse and that exposed her cleavage that the brassiere was unable to hide. The guy has that demonic look on his face upon seeing the exposed flesh. It's already late at night and they're on the outskirt of town. No one would come to help her now. Tears came falling down from her eyes at the thought. All struggles were futile as the guy overpowered her. _

_He doesn't want to play hero but given this situation, he just can't stand and watch there as the hoodlum has his way with the helpless girl. Without having a second thought, Killua approached the hoodlum and give him a lightning speed chop on the neck and then he sent him flying to the ground, unconscious. It might take him 2-3 days before he wakes up from his slumber if nobody finds him there. Killua wants to do more evil stuff with the hoodlum to punish him from taking advantage with the helpless girl when he remembered to check on her. The punishment can wait after he checks if the girl he saved is okay._

_Kazmira, already accepted her bitter fate, closed her eyes when suddenly the guy molesting her was sent flying to the ground. Didn't know what exactly happened, Kazmira brought herself up into a sitting position and looked around. Tears are blurring her eyesight. She saw the silhouette of a young man from the darkness approaching her. Escape is all she can think of now that she's free from the guys grip. She tried to stand and run away but was sent back to the ground as her knees were too weak to support her weight. She didn't realize that she was trembling with shock and horror. _

_Killua saw this and close the gap between him and the girl. He took off his jacket and placed it on the girl's shoulders. The girl flinched with his action. "I'm not an enemy." He said when the girl tried to get away. "I came to help you." With the help of the moonlight, Killua recognized that she was the girl back in the park with sad looking eyes. "Can you stand?" The girl didn't respond to this, unable to comprehend of what was the young man was saying. She is still in the state of shock. Killua brought her on her feet. "I'll walk you home." How he wanted to berate the girl with such stupidity of walking alone at night. Considering her condition, Killua decided to keep his mouth shut for the meantime. Maybe next time I can put some sense into her system, if ever there's a next time. Without even glancing with the hoodlum, they headed to Kazmira's apartment. _

_They reached her apartment after a couple of minutes. He rummaged her bag that he picked up on the way back to her apartment and found the keys. It seems that the hoodlum's intention was just to ravish the girl. He was not surprise at all if that guy's carnal desire was directed to this girl. The girl was an easy prey with a gorgeous body. She is still trembling with fear in the recent event and Killua believed that it will take time for her to recover. "Would you like to come inside?" A faint voice came from Kazmira that Killua barely heard. _

_After handing her bag, Killua said "Will you feel safe if I'm around?" He doesn't know why he ever said that. Guess it won't hurt if he helped her to the extent, plus, he needed something to distract him from his own problems. Going back home can wait; he doesn't want to face his family right now. _

_Kazmira nodded. With her saviour's presence, she couldn't feel any safer. They went inside. "I don't know how I could ever thank you for what you've done. I might be as good as dead by now if you didn't come." She said with a weak voice. _

_"It was nothing. Forget about what happened today. Go take some rest now." _

_ Kazmira nodded, convincing herself but doubted if she can actually forget about it. She headed to where her bedroom is while Killua sat comfortably on the sofa. She still felt weak but cleaning herself has to come first. She wants to get rid the dirt from her body in the hopes that it can also take away the bad memory of what happened. Taking off all her clothes including the young man's jacket, she went to the bathroom. She let the warm water soothed her aching muscles and noticed that she has superficial cuts on her arms. The warm water really helped her get better. She then decided to go to sleep. _

_ She's in her deep slumber when the recent event haunted her. It felt so real. "No!" She shouted and that awakened Killua who's sleeping in the couch. Killua went inside her bedroom and found the girl sobbing. Her face sank on her knees, her shoulders shaking. _

_ Killua took her in his arms and let her weep on his chest. "I'm just right here. No one will hurt you." He said while rubbing her back up and down, trying to calm her. "Hush, hush now." He doesn't know why he felt protective towards the girl. He's been protective with Alluka but he knows the reason why. Alluka is his sister and as a brother, he doesn't want anything bad happens to her dear Alluka. But with this girl, he can't think of a sane reason why. _

_The girl stopped crying and looked at him. "Thank you for everything and I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess."_

_Killua just looked at the girl. He was mesmerized by her beauty. Her beautiful eyes, well defined nose, and slightly parted soft lips. Those lips were inviting and as if pulled by a magnetic force, Killua close the gap and kissed those lips. _

That's when everything started. They've been dating for almost a year now and he's planning to ask Kazmira to marry him.

**A/N:** Boring, I know. I'm a boring person and a crappy writer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hunter X Hunter.

* * *

><p>Killua knew this day would come, when he has to tell Kazmira about his family. He loves her so much that he's willing to give up everything just to have her. Tonight, he will propose to her and ask her to be his wife.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A day before the said proposal date...<em>

_Killua called his best friend Gon. On the second ring, Gon picked up his phone. "To whom do I owe this call from my best friend? Killua, it's been a long time. How are you doing my friend?"_

_"Yeah, it's been a while, Gon. I'm still alive and kicking. How about you? I never heard any news about you recently. Where are you right now?"_

_"Well, I can't tell you where I am currently at but I've been all over the world to restore and preserve ruins. I am following my dad's path. I'm preserving ruins for future generations." Gon said in a proud voice. Killua can already imagine his friend's eyes glinting with excitement. "What makes you busy these days, ne Killua?"_

_"That's actually why I called you for. Hmm, I don't think I can explain this over the phone. Can you come over to York Shin and see me?" Killua said hoping that his best friend will say yes._

_"Not a problem, Killua. I'll be there in a few hours."_

_"See you then." Without any further ado, they hung up the phone._

* * *

><p><em>...after 2 and half hours...<em>

_Gon and Killua agreed to meet in a restaurant._

_"Where were you to come all the way here in just a short time?" Killua asked Gon._

_"I was at Grad Andela. My dad and I are locating an Ancient relic that belongs to a recent ruin that we just restore last month. It is said to be buried somewhere in Grad Andela when the Randomes took the relic with them during the World War II."_

_"I see. Then why can't you reveal your location over the phone? Is the relic that much?"_

_"Yes. It is said to hold a magic that no one knows what. That is why; we have to be careful not to be found by greedy people who want to use it for their evil deeds. So how about you, why do I have to go all the way here just to hear what you can't say over the phone?"_

_"It's about this girl. I met her almost a year ago. I'm planning to propose to her but she doesn't know anything about my family background or who I really am. I want to ask for your advice on what I need to do." Killua said to Gon with a worried look written all over his face._

_"Oh, where did that intelligent Killua go? I didn't know that you'll worry this much for a girl. You surely love her dude. If she truly loves you, she will accept you no matter who you really are. So I would suggest that it is best for her to know that you came from a family of assassin and used to be one." Killua hasn't told Gon about what happened last summer. So he didn't correct Gon. He IS still an ASSASIN. "Do you already have a ring?" When Killua didn't reply to this, Gon hit him hard on the back of his head like they use to do to each other if one of them made a stupid mistake. "You are planning to propose to her without a ring? What are you thinking, Killua?"_

_Killua rub the back of her head where Gon hit him. "The engagement ring is in Kukuroo Mountain. It is an heirloom passed to Zaoldyeck's heir for their bride to be. That is the ring that I will give to her. She is entitled to have that since I am the heir."_

_"When are you planning to propose?"_

_"Tomorrow night. It will be our 1st year anniversary."_

_"Then when do you plan to get the ring? Don't tell me you will propose without an engagement ring?"_

_"My family know nothing about my relationship with her. Oh, what am I going to do Gon?"_

_"If you want it tomorrow night, then you better hurry up and get the ring. If ever your family find out about her, then tell them. Is it that really hard to deal with your family? You've already disobeyed them for a countless of times. Are you going to back off now?"_

_"You're right. I should have called you sooner. Thank you, Gon. I'll be going now."_

* * *

><p><em>Zebro, the guard, announced Killua's arrival in Zaoldyeck's fortress. He went straight to the vault where the ring is located. No one questioned or stopped him even his mother. After 30 minutes, he's heading back to York Shin City.<em>

_"What did he take dad?" Kikyo asked her husband, Silva, in a squeaking voice._

_"He took the ring intended for the heir of Zaoldyeck's bride to be. He's planning to propose with someone." Silva said with his usual nonchalant voice. "Illumi, look after your brother and find out to whom he's planning to give that ring."_

_"Yes father." Then he's gone in a blink of an eye._

* * *

><p>...present...<p>

Killua is pacing back and forth in his room. He still has no plan on what he's going to say or do tonight. Shall I give the ring to her and say 'Will you marry me?'. Aarrgh..This is harder than I have imagined. I know some girls want it romantic and Kazmira is not an exemption. But what is it that will make it special and a memorable one? Think, think, think...And so he surf the net for some tips.

Killua invited Kazmira to a dinner that night. He picked her up and gave her a bouquet of red roses. Before he went to her apartment, he already instructed the chef to put the ring in a chocolate cake. Chocolate cake is Kazmira's weakness. Tonight, she's wearing a teal dress that barely reaches her knees, showing her slender and shapely legs. She always has a good taste in fashion since she is a fashion designer herself. "Ready?"

"Ready." Then they headed to the restaurant.

They walked over a green patio covered with grapevine. They are lead by the chef to the rooftop where a table for two was set. The waiter slightly bowed upon their arrival. He then served the finest wine, which in the dim light of candles sparkle in the glasses, followed by an Italian food. They're having a dinner under the stars served by a waiter in white gloves, on a table specially decorated with tropical floral arrangements and candle lights. The musician started playing a ballad song.

"Would you care for a dance?" Killua asked Kazmira.

"Sure." Kazmira said with a warm smile. Kazmira rested her hands on Killua's shoulders while Killua holds her narrow waist. She then slowly rested her head on his chest. Feeling his heartbeat, inhaling his masculine scent – nothing matters to her except him. Everything seems to be perfect right at that moment. Perfect to be in her love one's arms that makes her feel secure. She never trusted any man before until Killua saved her from being raped. Her father who left them when she was barely seven years old, her friends' boyfriends who've done nothing but make them cry, and the first man she let in her heart only to find out that he only dated her because his friends wagered a sum of money if he can make him his girl – that was put into account that no man can be trusted. She promised to herself that she'll never trust a man ever again until he came. He made her changed her mind about men. Not all men are bad just like her father. He's just like a prince who swept her feet off the ground to lead her in the castle. He is her knight in shining armour.

After all these months, Killua made her feel secure and loved. Killua kissed her temple that stopped her from her further thought. She looked him into the eyes. Amethyst orbs meet her blue black ones. Those eyes were shed by unfathomable sadness that caught his attention on the night he met her. "I've been thinking this for a long time now, why were you alone that night, knowing the danger for a young girl to walk alone in the outskirt of town. It's okay if you don't want to answer that. I know it was a traumatic incident that anyone might want to forget." Killua never asked this question before, afraid to bring back old memories that the young lady might not want to remember. He fears that the question might ruin their perfect night together.

"Oh. That has been a long time and you are always by my side. I have already overcome my fears because of you. I felt so lonely that time so I decided to visit my mom's grave. I was on my way home when that guy grabbed me and led me to that alley where you found me."

Killua looked at her eyes intently. No hint of fear or anger in her eyes. "I am glad I have met you that night. I should be thankful that has happened. If not, I am not sure if I am the one holding you right now. That incident brought us together. I promise that I will always be here for you." He said sincerely and then he kissed Kazmira on the cheek. They were interrupted by the waiter who brought their dessert. This is it. "I guess it's time for our dessert." He pulls the chair for her and settled on the opposite side of the table.

"You really know how to indulge me, don't you?" She said after seeing the chocolate cake that was served.

Killua only smiles at this. He can't wait for Kazmira to eat the cake.

"Killua is that you?" A short chubby man with a snub nose approached Killua. "Having a good time with a pretty lass huh." He said while looking with Kazmira maliciously.

Kazmira didn't like the way he looks at her. It seems that he's undressing her beneath his gaze. That sent cold shiver down her spine.

"Tonpa, this is actually not the right time for a chit chat. You see, you are interrupting us." He can see how uncomfortable Kazmira is by Tonpa's presence. He gave him a don't-do-anything-funny look.

"Is she your partner, Killua, or your target?" Kazmira looked at him with a confused look on her face. Tonpa saw this and went on, "Does she even know that she's dating an assassin?"

Killua give him a death glare. If not for Kazmira's presence, he could have torn him into pieces.

Kazmira's eyes widened with shock. She looked at Killua, "Is that true?"

"Let me explain, Kazmira." Killua said looking guilty.

Kazmira couldn't believe it. There she was, thinking that she already found a man to whom she could trust and it turns out that the man is an assassin. She pirouetted and headed towards the door but Killua grabbed her arm. "Kazmira, please let me explain. I am planning to tell you about that but I just couldn't find the right time."

"L-let g –go of my arm." Kazmira said in a shaky voice. When he didn't take off his hand from her arm, Kazmira shoved it away and went downstairs that leads her to the entrance of the restaurants.

"Kazmira wait." Killua tried to stop her but she already called a cab and went inside. He kicked the stone nearby and washed his face with his hand out of frustration. He went back inside to confront the person who ruined his proposal but was surprised that Tonpa is no longer in the vicinity. "I will kill you bastard!" He mutters to himself.

No one noticed a pair of obsidian eyes that were watching them.

* * *

><p>By the time she closed the door of her apartment, she let the tears come down falling from her eyes. How could she ever trust an assassin, worst love him. Come to think of it, he never talked about his family or his job. She knew little of the man. She decided to sulk in her room when a knock stopped her.<p>

"Kazmira please open the door. Let's talk." He followed her shortly when he learned that Tonpa already left the restaurant.

Kazmira was rooted on her current location, still stunned of her boyfriend's identity. She can't decide if she'll open the door or not.

"I know you can hear me. Kazmira, I didn't mean to keep this secret with you. Talk to me, please." Killua pleaded.

"I don't want to talk to you right now. I need some time to think this through."

Killua doesn't want to force himself, left the apartment with a broken heart.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the person with an obsidian eyes took the PIN from Tonpa's nape. He then left him unconscious in a deserted building. He took out his cellphone, "I managed to ruin his proposal tonight, father."<p>

"Well done Illumi" said the person on the other line. "Keep your eyes on them. I don't want Killua to marry some lowly person. He deserves someone better, someone of our level and kind."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **I really am sorry for not updating this story for months now. I never thought that someone would bother reading this fic so I haven't checked it for a while. Thank you all for your reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HxH.

* * *

><p>She's been alone for many years until Killua came to her life and what difference will it make if she's single again. "I don't love him anymore. He deceived me and it is only for the better that I don't see him ever again." She's always reminding herself about Killua's deception and that she hates him but deep inside her, she's still hoping that one day; he will come knocking on her door to rekindle the old flame.<p>

Killua was summoned back to their fortress.

"Welcome back Master Killua," Kanaria said slightly bowing her head. Killua disregard this and went straight ahead when he was blocked by Illumi.

"Our father is waiting for you." Then he's gone.

"Killua, it's been a while since I've seen you. How'd the mission go?" Silva asked his son.

"It went as what you have expected me to do, Father." _And I know you sent someone to check that. _But he kept that thought to himself.

"Good. I am only wondering why you never returned home after that mission not until recently when you took the ring with you. Am I missing something here, my son?" Silva casually asked his son.

Killua really wants to confess about his relationship with Kazmira but knowing their current status, he chose not to say a word.

"If you choose not to say anything about it, that's fine with me. I am only hoping that she is worthy of our name. Anyways, I summoned you here for your next mission. See that envelope on the table? You will find the information of your next target on that envelope. You are now dismissed. "

Killua is restless after he opened the envelope. His target is no other than Kazmira, and he only has 2 days to get the job done. _Why someone would want her dead? She's a kind hearted person who's always ready to help others who are in need. In fact, she's an active charity member of an orphanage. He can't think of anyone who holds a grudge as to hire an assassin just to get back at her. The thug who tried to rape her is as poor as a rat and can't afford to pay an assassin, not to mention a Zaoldyeck. That only leaves his family. He is certain that they knew about her and now they want her dead. The only way to find this out is to confront his father. _

He looked grim as he approaches Gotoh. "I want to speak with my father."

"Your father is currently out on a mission."

Without saying a word, Killua strode past him and headed for Illumi's room. Killua opens the door forcefully that gained a glance from his older brother. Illumi's half body is leaning on the headboard while holding a book in his left hand, nonchalant with his brother's behaviour.

"What's up Kill?" Then his attention went back to the book in his hand.

"Do you have anything to do with this?" He throws the envelope on the bed.

Illumi surreptitiously glance the envelope. "What about?"

"Why don't you see it for yourself?" Killua said without even trying to hide the exasperation in his voice.

Illumi reached for the envelope and took the picture out. "Okay. What about her?"

"Don't play dumb with me Aniki. You know very well why I am here."

Illumi put the book down on the bedside table, now completely aware of his brother's interrogation. "She looks vulnerable but she's still your target. You know, Killua, you can't just always decline for a mission assigned to you whenever you feel like it. As the family heir, you need to hone your skills and kill whatever emotion you still have left inside you. Father wants me to give this to you," he handed over an envelope. "He knew you'll come to me once you find out about her."

Killua's appalled face is unparalleled when he opens the envelope. "Mutilate the body and send the head on the address below." Killua took Illumi from the collar, rage enveloping his whole being. Illumi just stared at him with his usual stoic mask. "Whose idea is this?" He said in clenching teeth. "Is this father's punishment because I defied him?"

"No. We can do better than that," Illumi replied and shove Killua's hand with much less effort.

It's early morning and she has to get up early for work. She is a co-owner of the boutique where she is currently working but she's not using that as an excuse to have leisure. She makes coffee which is a normal routine for her every morning and headed for the bathroom to take a bath and brush her teeth.

She is drying her hair using a towel while sipping a coffee when someone rang the doorbell. "Coming." It might be her neighbour outside who needs something from her. Without minding the towel in her hand, she headed for the door and opened it. The towel dropped on the floor when she saw who her caller was. It's no other than Killua. No one dared to speak a word. A minute passed when all they do was just stare at each other. Longing can be clearly seen in Kazmira's eyes. Now that he's in front of her, all his dishonesty was completely forgotten. All she's hoping for is to hear the magic words from Killua's mouth and she'll welcome him back to her arms but to her utter disappointment, that didn't happen. They've been staring at each other for seems like forever when she decided to speak first. "W-what are you doing here?"

Killua just stared at her with an unfathomable expression.

"If you don't need anything, I'd better go back inside," then she takes her turn to leave but strong hands stopped her and the next thing she knows, a handkerchief covered her mouth and nose. Unable to hold her breath, she inhales the acrid smell of the drug.

"I'm sorry," Killua said with a miserable voice. She managed to look at him in the eyes. And his eyes, all forlorn, are the last thing she saw before she was succumbed by darkness.

"Hmmn," she opens her eyes, slightly squinting. She feels a little dizzy and taking in her surrounding, fractured memories of the previous event come slowly back to haunt her. She covers her mouth in disbelief when she remembered why she's in a strange unfamiliar bedroom.

"I'm glad you're awake," Killua said in a calm voice.

"K-illua?!" His sudden appearance caught her off guard that almost send her off the floor from the side of the bed where she's sitting. He just appears from nowhere. "Where am I and what's the meaning of this?" She managed to ask after she has recovered.

"You're in my house."

"What?! Why?"

"You must be hungry. I'll call someone to bring you something to eat," Killua did not answer her.

"I'm not hungry. Why am I here? What do you want from me?"

"What would you like to eat? You've been sleeping like a log all day so I didn't wake you up."

"I said I'm not hungry and stop avoiding my questions. You brought me here without my consent, surely this is kidnapping. Is this what assassin do? Is this what you _do_?" She said with all accusation in her tone.

"We'll talk after you eat," Killua said after a moment of silence. His expression is hard to decipher.

"No. I want to go home."

"It's already dark outside. Let's discuss this tomorrow morning."

Instead of answering Killua back, she hurried towards the door to escape. She is angry, confused, scared even – who wouldn't when you are in an assassin's house. Who knows what he's capable of? Her jaw dropped to the floor when the hallway was revealed to her. Ahead of her is a never ending hallway that was decorated by gargoyles that hold a mini torch to light the place, exit is nowhere to be found. She no longer has the strength to walk or run away. She slumped to the floor; her legs are unable to hold her weight. "Where am I exactly?" She slightly bowed her head, tears are threatening to fall.

"You're in Kukuroo Mountain." He bends over to help Kazmira up but she just shoved his hands away.

"Why? What are you planning to do to me?" She lifts her face, covered in tears, to look at him.

Killua can't help himself but to hold her in his arms. "Please don't cry. I can't stand it seeing you crying especially knowing that it's all because of me."

"Then let me go," she plead.

"Not right now but I will. Please trust me. I didn't bring you here to hurt you."

"Trust you? After what you've done, you are seriously asking me to trust you? I could have forgiven you for not telling me that you are an assassin but after this, how do you expect me to trust you?" She said between sobs.

"Because I love you and I know deep inside your heart you know it's true. Please, if you can't trust me now, at least give me another chance to prove it to you." He kissed the temple of her head and held her closely.

"I don't know. I just don't kno-" Then she went limp in his arms.

"Aniki, what have you done?!" His eyes are burning with rage.

Illumi appeared from nowhere with his ever usual stoic mask, silky straight hair is rippling behind him. "I just put her to sleep," he moves closer towards his brother and Kazmira then remove a very fine needle from Kazmira's neck. "I thought you needed a hand. It seems that you don't know how to handle your girl. Have you told her yet?"

"No. And stop butting in. I am not a happy camper that you used your needle on her. This is none of your business so stay away from her."

"I am making it my business and don't ever forget our agreement. Am I clear, Killua?"

_'Jeez he's a pain in the butt.'_

* * *

><p><strong>PS: <strong>I would greatly appreciate it if you could point out the errors on this fic. Lemon will be up on next chapter. *wink*


	4. Chapter 4

Killua lifted Kazmira while locking lips with her and carried her to the bedroom. Scented candles have been scattered in the room and the bed cover has been sprinkled with rose petals. He shut the door and locked it. Heading toward the bed, he lay her down. It was torture to tear his mouth from hers but he always wanted to make love to Kazmira, that long awaited moment has finally arrived and he just wanted to taste even more of her.

Standing at the edge of the bed, he ripped off his shirt, unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. The next moment, he was standing in front of her - stark naked in all his glory. The pale light coming from the lit candles illuminates his perfect frame. He's beautiful and Kazmira finds it hard not to gawk at his body. She swallowed hard when her gaze directed to his erection. He is huge and hard. Killua reached for her hand and guided it to his hard, throbbing cock.

"Hold me." She held him and licked his cock. "Ahh.." Kazmira, took the sound as an encouragement, licks his shaft and slides it inside her mouth. She's sucking on his mushroom head while moving her hand up and down his shaft. "Mmmnn..." Kazmira moaned while still licking and sucking on his steel rod, sending vibration that almost sent him to the edge. He lifted her head and kissed her deep in the mouth while his hands are working to undress her. He tossed her dress somewhere across the room, leaving her with just two tiny pieces of garments. He unclasped her bra while trailing kisses on her exposed flesh.

His every touch and kisses sets her on fire. He sets her breasts free by unclasping her bra and slides his hand on one of her breasts to test its weight. He licked the other one while fondling and slightly squeezing her left tit. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she arches her body to give him full access to her sweet bosom. Using his teeth, he slightly tugged on her hardened nipple.

Licking and suckling his way downward, he finally settles himself on her abdomen, teasing her navel by his tongue while cupping her sex. Her panty did nothing to hide her wetness and Killua stripped it from her hips with ease. Killua spread her legs apart and rested one leg on his shoulder, exposing her very core. Finally, he kissed and licked her wet folds. Her body writhed and her hips rose on instinct, asking for more. Trying to get hold of something, Kazmira grasp Killua's hair. She convulsed in pure pleasure and in an effort to suppress the scream that's threatening to escape from her mouth, she bit the back of her hand. She gasped as Killua spread her folds and licks her inner wall.

"Nhnh..Killua, please..take me now.." She pleaded as Killua suckled her clit. "Now. I want you now." He leaned forward and kissed Kazmira deeply in the mouth, savouring her every sweet taste. His hands are working their ways on her soft bottom and held her tightly so he could position himself on her entrance. She sucked in a deep breath when Killua finally entered her, pain is clearly written all over her pretty face. Killua, although having hard time to control himself from plunging deep inside her heat, ceased from moving to give her time to accommodate his enormous length.

She tugged him closer and whisper on his ear. "Don't stop."

"But I am hurting you."

"I'm fine." She smiled up at him and to prove she's alright, she wrapped her legs about his waist and rose her hips up to bring their bodies closer. He pressed into her slowly, very slowly; afraid that he might breaks her. She was so small and so tight, yet hot and wet. He held her hips as he plunged deep inside her. She dug her nails into his back when he picked up his pace, moving in and out faster and harder. She's gasping and moaning as she meets his every thrust.

She arched up on him and tightened her legs on his waist, gasping as bliss reigned through her. At the same moment, Killua grabbed her waist and plunges harder and deeper inside her. Her walls tightened around his penis as she came. "Killua!" Killua drove in deep and spent himself inside her.

He holds her closer to him and while nuzzling her neck, the door burst open and there strutted Illumi. "What the hell are doing here Aniki?"

"Joining you on your wedding night." He said, while taking off his clothes.

Kazmira rouse beside him and went straight to Illumi who's now standing in his birth suit. Killua tried to get up to stop her but he was pinned by an invisible force. He watched agape as Illumi pulled Kazmira in a heated kiss. Kazmira holds his brother as if he was her lifeline. "Kazmira no!" He's struggling to break free the invisible force that holding him on the bed but to no avail. He can't believe what he's seeing. Kazmira was a virgin not long ago and now she was on her knees, deep throat-ing his brother. "Damn you Aniki! I'll kill you for this!"

Illumi pulled her by the hair for another fervent kiss, lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist. While supporting her bottom, he sets her down on his shaft.

Illumi is facing the bed so he can clearly see his manhood sliding in and out of her. '_This is not happening. Kazmira just threw herself to his brother like a wanton woman. Is this woman still the same woman he loved? There's a chance that Illumi must have stick a pin on her to turn her into a living sex doll. Yes, that must be it. It'_s _the only explanation why she's behaving this way.' _ "Kazmira! Snap out of it!" But it seems like Kazmira heard nothing while bouncing up and down on his brother's meat stick.

Illumi turned her over and changed their position. This time, Kazmira is facing him while Illumi is banging her from behind and he just lay on the bed, unable to do anything to stop his brother from further ravishing his wife. She has that wild look on her face and she seems to be enjoying what his brother is doing to her. "Aahh..more..more..harder..nn..ah." She moans while fisting the blanket. He badly wants to get up and wipe that look on her face if not for the force that's pinning him on the bed.

His brother's usual stoic face is now smirking at him while forcefully banging his wife. "We'll enjoy having her in the family, Killua." He said and their father enters the room.

"No. No! Kazmira!"

**A/N:** Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
